Knock Out!
by Daisy-Max1196
Summary: Sadik Adnan, a professional boxer, is forced into getting tutored by Heracles Karpusi, the soccer team captain, and a romance begins to blossom!High school AU.R&R.
1. The Beginning

Sadik Adnan enjoyed his profession. The fighting, seeing your opponent knocked down, all of it was quite entertaining for the Turk and served as a great way to blow off steam. He slipped on his mask and entered the arena, smiling at the sight of his energetic fans. You see, Sadik was a professional boxer; he may have been a little young to be one, being 16 and all, but it showed just what a boxing prodigy he was. Today, he was up against an Egyptian man who looked to be in his 20s - what was his name? Gupta? Ah well, it didn't matter; he'd be going down quickly.

Sadiq heard the bell go off to signal the beginning of the match, and he let all thoughts flow out of his head as he went into his 'boxing mode'. He had always been an aggressive child, and his aggression worked well in the ring: one minute the match would begin, the next minute his opponent would be out cold. No matter what defences were used against him, Sadik's subconscious found a way around it. The match went on for 2 minutes before Gupta got knocked out with a punch to the gut. As the applause rang out, Sadik couldn't help but feel a slight annoyance at the match's length. "Damn Egyptian brat! The match should've ended sooner than that! I knew I should be goin' to the gym and trainin' more often." Sadik thought as he exited the arena to meet with his manager and guardian.

The man, a 28 year old Cuban named Carlos Machado, saw Sadiq and greeted him with a smug grin. "Nice work in the arena, man." Carlos said with a cocky tone, giving the boxer a water bottle. "You been slackin' off or somethin'?" Sadik proceeded to glare at him and take a swig from the bottle. "Homework load at school - it's fuckin' insane!" Sadik growled in frustration as he remembered the stream of essays he had had to do for the entirety of the month. The Cuban nodded and grinned as he recalled Sadik attempting to do his homework when travelling to the arena - an image of the boy slamming his head down on the keyboard of his laptop and practically screaming at the thing. "Anyways, remember to stay in top shape Sadik. You have another few matches comin' up, and then there's that tournament next month. . ."

"Yeah yeah. I'll remember, old man." Sadik taunted his manager as they headed to Carlos' Lamborghini Reventón and got in. Then, Sadik groaned - it was Sunday, meaning he had to get his ass out of bed at 6:30 AM tomorrow so he could get to school on time. Oh, this month was looking to be a good one for Sadik Adnan.

The next morning, at 6:30 AM sharp, Sadik woke up to the sound of his annoying alarm clock and grudgingly went through his usual morning routine: wake up, get dressed in a hooded sweatshirt and skinny jeans, brush teeth and hair, shower, and go downstairs for breakfast. Carlos tossed him an apple and a water bottle, and the two got into the Reventón, driving to Sadik's school. The school, Hetalia Adolescent Academy, was a rather large and diverse one, with a large student body and almost all of them from different nations. In order to not get found out and therefore get swarmed by paparazzi, Sadik had taken on the false surname of Çelik instead of Adnan. Of course, it would take some getting used to, but the Turk thought he could pull it off. When Sadik arrived, he headed to the gymnasium, since his first class was physical education. The boxer had to pass through the soccer field on the way though, and as he passed, he got a glimpse of the soccer team and their dreadful captain practicing. The captain, a Greek named Heracles Karpusi, was a rival of Sadik's: in fact, the two couldn't stand each other. Which is why Sadik wasn't even surprised when he saw a soccer ball shoot across the field and hit him smack dab in the face.

It took Sadik a few seconds to realize what had happened, and as soon as he did, he got annoyed. He wasn't pissed off yet, oh no: if he was pissed, Heracles would be on his back and writhing in pain from a broken nose and a black eye. But, the soccer captain was still on his feet and running over to check on the other. "Oh Zeus, I am so sorry, dude! Are you al - oh wait, it's **you**." The Greek sighed, and glared at the boxer. Sadik smirked at the captain. "And your team won the **Championships **last year, Feta bread? Ya must be gettin' rusty to have such horrible aim." Heracles glared harder at the nickname, and blushed lightly in embarrassment. "Sh-Shut up, Turkish scumbag!" The man huffed. "My aim is perfectly fine: you were just in the way, μαλάκα!" Sadik simply shook his head and crossed his arms, watching the Greek squirm. "Well, I suggest ya shape up: if you keep goin' on like **that**, ya won't even be able to win a match against a paper bag!" Sadik walked away, laughing as he heard Heracles screaming and cursing at him in Greek. Oh, did he ever enjoy teasing and harassing the soccer captain: to think, he was the only one that could break Heracles so hard that the man forgot how to speak English momentarily! The Turk arrived at the gym and waited for class to begin.

So far, Sadik's classes had gone very well. Gym was never a problem, especially considering that their current unit was self-defence. Then there was Mathematics, which Sadik could've done better in, but Carlos was happy so there was no worry about that subject. Science was third period, and Sadik wasn't having any problems so far. Fourth period class, however, was a bit of a tricky one: History - **American **history. Carlos made him take it so he could learn more about the country he was currently living in, and oh dear god was he ever failing! His average in this class, a simple C, was disastrous compared to his other marks. Today, there were learning about some kind of war - either way, Sadik couldn't care less and spent the class staring out the window being grateful to Allah that his teacher, Miss Héderváry, was so inattentive and that most of his classmates could keep their eyes off of him. Well, except for one: the soccer captain from the morning, Heracles Karpusi, who kept sending him angry notes while the teacher was rambling.

At the end of class, the teacher called both him and Heracles back from leaving - which was a bit of a shock for them both. Had she caught them passing notes? Sadik pondered the possibilities as he and Heracles were led into Miss Héderváry's office and asked to take a seat. Miss Héderváry took a deep breath and sat down at her desk before talking. "Mister Karpusi, Mister Çelik. . .Mister Çelik. . .SADIK!" The Turk snapped his head up at his now red-faced teacher. "Can I help ya, Miss Héderváry?" He asked innocently. If Miss Héderváry wasn't pissed off already, she was now. "**Pay attention, boy**!" After another few deep breaths and a drink, the teacher continued. "**Anyways**, Mister Çelik, your grades have been slipping and Mister Karpusi's at the top of the class." Sadik heard Heracles snicker and turned to glare at him quickly before Miss Héderváry moved on. "What I suggest is that Mister Karpusi starts tutoring with you. He shall teach you - and hopefully get your grades up - until I deem it to be unnessecary. Is that clear?" Miss Héderváry smirked at the sight of the two boys with jaws open and eyes blinking in confusion. "Wha. . .what?"Heracles stuttered. "I-I can't teach this - this asshole! With all due respect, Miss Héderváry, it would be impossible to get through his thick skull!"

"Mister Karpusi, watch your language in this school!"The teacher snapped."You will teach him until I deem his grades are suitable. Understood?" Heracles frowned and nodded, knowing that students who defied Miss Héderváry usually ended up in bad situations. The teacher smiled at Heracles' submission to her demand and gave the two boys permission to leave. Sadik and Heracles quickly exited the office and the classroom in dead silence. They made it to the soccer field before Heracles screamed in frustration."THIS IS THE WORST!"The Greek shouted."And it's all **your **fault!"He pointed a finger at Sadik, who was trying not to laugh his ass off at the other boy's face, and swore in Greek. "So, since I have to tutor you, when should we start?"

"How about tomorrow after school?"Sadik chuckled and smirked. Heracles nodded in response and started walking home. "And remember to work on that kickin' aim, yeah!" Sadik laughed as Heracles flipped him off, and walked to the front of the academy to wait for Carlos' car.


	2. The First Session

The next day in his History class, Sadik let his mind wander about a few things. It first wandered briefly to the wrestling matches of the previous day: one against an Icelandic boy the same age as him, then right after that was a 18 year old from North Korea, and finally a man in his 20s from the Netherlands. All of them went down quickly, although the Dutch man, Adrianus, definitely put up the biggest fight: he was much tougher than Gupta, anyway. Next, his mind wandered to his upcoming tutoring lesson that day. "_What is this going to be like?_" Sadik thought. "_I mean, yes, the kid's a brat and I detest him, but is he a good teacher? What will he teach me first? Will he kick me out after the first session despite Miss Héderváry's orders?_" Questions like this kept the boxer's mind so pre-occupied he barely noticed the final bell ring.

Sadik sighed and stood, collecting his school materials and preparing to leave before he heard Heracles' voice. He turned to the source of the noise to see Heracles' talking to a few members of the soccer team: Kiku Honda, the Japanese central defender who Sadik got along with well; Alfred F. Jones, the energetic American central midfielder; and Alfred's British boyfriend and the finisher of the team, Arthur Kirkland. When the four finished talking, Heracles came over to Sadik. "Are you ready to leave now?" The Greek asked with his typical lazy tone, Sadik giving a nod in response. The two boys left the academy and headed towards Heracles' house a few blocks away.

When Heracles and Sadik arrived at the Karpusi household, the first word that ran through Sadik's head was patriotic. The house was large, with Greek columns, a statue of Zeus on the front lawn, and a flagpole boasting the galanolefki. "Wow, this place is really nice." Sadik commented aloud, following Heracles inside the building. "Thanks. As you can tell, my family's proud of their ancestry." The soccer captain responded, chuckling. Heracles and Sadik finally entered the kitchen and sat down so they could proceed with the lesson. After getting out his notes, Heracles began to speak. "So, what do you know about American History so far?"

"Uh, I got up to when Thomas Jefferson became president." Sadik answered, to which Heracles seemed legitimately surprised. "Wow," the Greek smirked. "and here I thought you wouldn't even make it past the Declaration of Independence. You're a little smarter than you look." Sadik glared at the Greek. _"How **dare** this brat talk to me like that! If I wanted to, I could send him to the hospital in a vegetative state!"_ Sadik thought angrily, instead choosing to reply with a "Let's just get started, shall we, smartass?"

And so the lesson began. Sadik, believe it or not, actually found himself being able to listen and learn from Heracles. The Greek explained it in a slow and relaxed fashion, letting the other boy soak in all the information. After a bit, Heracles suggested a break and fetched some snacks for them to eat, and the two moved to the living room to recline on the sofas, which looked strangely like Roman lecti, and dine on potato chips. Sadik, not feeling comfortably with the idea of an awkward silence, decided to start up a conversation. "So, how's the soccer team comin'? Ya been workin' on your aim?" He teased, and Heracles scoffed in response. "My aim was perfectly fine: you were just in the way. Anyways, the team is doing well: our strategies are working well, we've won 2 games so far."

"Is that all? What about the team members themselves?" He heard Heracles groan, and laughed. "That bad?"

"Well, Alfred has started getting. . .frisky. I swear he and Arthur were going to make out on the field today!" Heracles massaged his temples, remembering the recounted events. "Luckily, it was kept in check. . ." Sadik was incredibly amused with this. "Is everyone one on the team like the American?"

"No. Oh **Zeus**, no! If everyone was like Al, I'd kill myself. But actually most of them are alright: Ivan is a little creepy but very cheery, Feliciano and Antonio are both daft and exceedingly friendly, Lovino is the polar opposite, Ludwig is disciplined and a bit socially awkward, you know how Alfred is, Arthur is the opposite of Alfred, Yao is energetic and an **amazing** cook, and then there's Kiku. . ."Heracles sighed, and the Turk with him cocked an eyebrow. "Having trouble with your boyfriend?" Sadik teased. He was surprised when he saw Heracles pause with a troubled look on his face. "We broke up 3 months ago, and he started dating Yao."

". . . . .oh. . . .I-I'm sorry. Uh, I really don't know what to say." Sadik was kind of surprised. "_Heracles and Kiku __**dated**__!_" He thought to himself. "_Huh, I didn't think Heracles' could ever be Kiku's type. Guess I'm just a bad judge of character. . ."_ Heracles, meanwhile, had shaken his head to dismiss the comment. "Don't worry about it, Sadik: it's all in the past now. And so long as Kiku's happy, I'm - why are you staring at me?"

"You called me by my first name: you have **never** done that. You haven't even called me by my last name before." Sadik said with a confused tone. He swore he saw Heracles blush and watched the Greek have a mini-outburst. "I-I didn't - well, I, uh - sh-shut up!" Heracles quickly stood. "Sh-Should we get back to the lesson?" The other boy nodded, and the two went back into the kitchen to resume the tutoring session.

At dinner, Sadik brought up the tutoring sessions with Carlos, and the man beamed. "Finally! You'll be doing some good in that class, niño, especially if this Heracles character is really the best in the class." Sadik thought about the first session as he chewed his food. Heracles was a great teacher, far better than Miss Héderváry anyway, and he was easy to talk to. He wondered what it would be like to be his friend, or his boyfriend, or - "Ow!" Sadik exclaimed, feeling a pain in his hand and looking down to realize he had accidentally stabbed his hand with his fork. Carlos looked up and consequently burst out laughing. "Sadik, really! I know you're not the smartest person on Earth, but surely-" The Cuban was laughing so hard he couldn't finish his sentence, and Sadik blushed in embarrassment. "Sh-Shut up, old man! I - I just wasn't paying attention!" Sadik sighed and placed his face in his non-injured hand: he needed to stop thinking like that.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>Hey everyone~!This is Daisy-Max1196!I'm here to thank all of the people who've reviewed,favourited,and subscribed to this story:I truely appreciate it!I also send my thanks to doublequartereighthnote for all the support and advice she's given me!Please read and review so I can see what I'm doing well and not so well with this story!

Oh yeah,and for all of you who don't know what lecti are, lecti is the plurar word for lectus, which is basically a Roman couch.


	3. The Revealed Secret

Days for the boxer usually followed a regular pattern after that: wake up at 6:30, go to school, taunt Heracles a little, go to classes, head to Heracles' house, get tutored by Heracles, head home, have dinner, go to fights, head home, go to bed. And Sadik wouldn't have it any other way. The tutoring was helping him a lot, and he could see his marks improving greatly, and then there was Heracles. The Turk could swear that boy was occupying his thoughts more and more daily: Sadik didn't know why, but he felt some sort of attraction towards the Greek.

Of course, this didn't help in the arena at all: while his first four matches were a piece of cake, he accidentally let his thoughts slip to Heracles during the fifth fight and his opponent, a man from Denmark named Mathias, actually managed to nail him in the eye. The audience had gasped, since this was pretty much the first time he had been given a serious hit. Sadik made sure to kick his ass tenfold after that, and when he left the arena, he headed to a concerned Carlos. "Are you alright, Sadik? You seemed distracted." The man asked worriedly, to which Sadik sighed and nodded to indicate he was alright. "It's just a little sleep issue, I'll be fine." After that, the two got into Carlos' car and headed home.

The next morning, Sadik got up right on time, dressed, and headed into the bathroom as per usual. The first thing he noticed when he stepped in and looked in the mirror was his eye: it was bloodshot and the skin around it was a dark purplish colour. "Great, just what I needed. A black frickin' eye." Proceeding with the rest of his morning routine, the Turk headed downstairs to the kitchen, where Carlos was making breakfast. Carlos turned to greet Sadik and practically jumped at the sight of his eye. "Holy-!"

"I know, I know. It's not that bad."

"Bullshit! Quickly, boy, grab a damn ice pack!" Carlos made a move for the freezer when Sadik interrupted him. "Carlos, it's alright, really! It'll fade away. Besides, I bet no one will even notice it." Sadik grinned. Carlos was uncertain, but didn't say anything as breakfast was finished and the two ate. When Sadik was dropped off at school, instead of heading to the field, he headed straight to class. He didn't really feel like pestering Heracles today, no matter how much enjoyment he got out of it.

Classes went by rather well, although his teachers and classmates proved time and time again that no one will **not** notice it. At the end of the day, when he met up with Heracles, the Greek's eyes widened a little. "What in Mt. Olympus' name happened to **you**?" The boy asked, tilting his head to the side a little. Sadik replied that it was nothing and, while the other frowned and didn't seem to believe it, he didn't say anything. "Anyways," Heracles resumed talking. "my house won't be available for tutoring today because we're having relatives over, so is it okay if we head over to your place?"

"Sure, but we'll have to wait for my caretaker. My house is too far away to walk, you see." The two waited until Carlos arrived and Heracles' jaw dropped a little. "Your dad's got a Lamborghini Reventón! B-But those things are so **expensive**!"

"What can I say? The guy gets a ton of cash for what he does." Sadik replied with a small smirk as Carlos walked over to them. "Hey kid." The Cuban greeted Sadik, and spotted Heracles. "Who's your friend?" Heracles gave Carlos a small smile. "I'm Heracles, Heracles Karpusi. I'm your son's-"

"Oh yeah, Sadik told me all about it. I feel sorry for you for having to deal with such an idiot." Heracles covered his mouth to hide a smile and chuckled, while Sadik glared at Carlos. "Thanks, **Dad**."

"Come now, we can talk more at my place." The three got in Carlos' car and drove off to the Cuban's house.

Carlos, being a very rich man, owned a nice-looking house that seemed to outshine all the other houses in the neighbourhood. As the Reventón was parked in the driveway and the three headed into the house, Heracles absorbed every detail about the exterior of the house and seemed to be a second away from squealing like a little girl at a Justin Bieber concert. Once everyone was inside, Heracles' brain froze and he stared in awe and wonder around the house. "Sadik, what does your dad **do** for a living!" The Turk looked over at Heracles and smirked. "You like the house, I take it."

"Like it? I fucking **love** it!" Heracles burst out into a grin and looked around ecstatically. "I'd kill for a house like this!" Carlos let out a laugh. "I'm glad you like it, Hera'. Now, Sadik and I'll be with you in a minute: we need to discuss something. In the meantime, feel free to explore the house." As Sadik and Carlos entered the kitchen, Heracles grinned wider. "_Oh, this is going to be __**so**__ much fun!_" The Greek thought, and raced upstairs to look around.

Every time Heracles entered a room, he felt a little inferior and much like a tourist as he looked around and snooped through some of the valuables. "_What they don't know won't hurt them._" Heracles always thought when he started feeling guilty about his actions. Finally, after going through every other room on the floor, the Greek entered what looked like Sadik's room. It was surprisingly neat for a teenager, with an Al Baryak wallpaper and wooden floor. The room was, of course, rather large, with it's own private bathroom, a vanity, a huge bed, and dressers plus a closet. However, three things stood out from everything else in the room: a golden picture frame and a black box on the vanity, sitting side by side, and a picture of a man with tan skin and a white mask similar to the Phantom of the Opera. Heracles immediately recognized the man as Sadik Adnan, a professional 'boxing prodigy', as the press called him. Heracles had to admit he had a thing for strong guys, so when a 16 year-old boxer introduced himself to the world, Heracles watched all of his matches and grew attached to the man. "_But why would Sadik have a picture of __**him**__ on the wall? He doesn't seem to like wrestling. . or dislike it, really._" Heracles thought, turning to the vanity. He stepped close to it, inspecting the picture in the golden frame he noticed earlier. Inside, he saw a tall, tan man with a muscular structure and a woman who looked 6 months pregnant with beautiful amber eyes like Sadik's and long, dark brown hair, both of whom were smiling for the camera. Heracles found himself smiling as well and admiring the photo. Then, he turned to the box: it was black and rectangular, with no labels or any form of identification. So the Greek opened the box, and his jaw dropped at what was inside. Sitting inside on top of the velvet lining was the exact mask of Sadik Adnan.

It took a few minutes for Heracles to process just what was in front of him, but as soon as he did, he carefully picked up the mask and examined it. He remembered the boxer has said in an interview that the mask had been made of steel and had a white coating, and it amazed Heracles to see that the mask was indeed made of what seemed to be pure steel. "_I don't believe it. Sadik Adnan, __**the**__ Sadik Adnan, is attending my school, is in my class, and is currently under my tuition. . .__**oh my Zeus**__!_" Heracles quickly put the mask back in it's case and rushed back downstairs and headed into the kitchen, literally bumping into Sadik along the way. "Oh, hey Heracles." The Turk greeted. "You ready to start-" Heracles didn't let him finish as he grabbed Sadik's hand and rushed up to his bedroom, the other shouting out inquiries of what the hell he was doing and whether he would slow down.

When both men were in the room, the Greek shut the door and turned to the Turk with a small glare. "What in **Hades** is **this**!" He asked, gesturing to the box, and Sadik's eyes widened, getting nervous. "The box? Oh, it's, uh, nothing important."

"Oh **really**? Then what is the deal with the mask?" Heracles took out the mask and showed it to the other man, whom sighed and looked away guiltily. "You really **are** Sadik Adnan, aren't you?" Sadik nodded, and sat down on the bed, while Heracles processed the information. "Oh my Zeus. . .th-then why the secrecy? Why have you hid who you are for so long? Can you not trust me with your-?"Sadik silenced him with a hand. "First of all, I've hid who I am from most people for a long time, there's no need to make a big deal of it, Heracles." Heracles raised his eyebrows in surprise and felt himself blush. "_He said my name, he said my name!_"

"I didn't tell anyone because I figured they'd report it to the press, and then I'd never have a moment's peace, even at school!" The boxer chuckled. "I suppose I could tell you my story, if you like-" Heracles nodded ecstatically at this. "-but you have to promise not to tell anyone, alright?"

"O-Of course." Sadik gave Heracles a small smile which made his heart flutter like monarch butterflies heading to Mexico and patted a spot on the bed beside him, where Heracles sat down eagerly. Sadik took a breath, and began the story of his life.

* * *

><p>Yeah, cliffhanger's a bitch, isn't it? XD Anyways, I send thanks to all of the people who've reviewed, favourited and subscribed to this story: it truly makes my heart swell knowing people enjoy my stories! Anyways, read and review please: I love getting feedback~!<p> 


	4. The Confession

"My father was a blacksmith and my mother was a custom dressmaker." Sadik began to speak, with a small smile and a distant look in his amber eyes. "They were both only children with their parents and all other relatives dead, so they only had each other and they were deeply in love. Unfortunately, things didn't turn out well for them in the end. My father was killed, shot in the chest thrice by a Swiss man after a bad business deal, then my mother died in childbirth. After the hospital found out that I had no other relatives, they sent me off to a local orphanage. Really, it was a nice place, but after they told me what happened to my parents, I was so angry, so. . .distraught, I couldn't enjoy myself there. I always picked fights with people, and I never had any friends, so I was always lonely.

One day, when I was nine, Carlos came in and saw me fighting. I thought that, like other people, they would immediately go on to other kids, but Carlos said he took an interest in me. He said he was looking for a new star, a prodigy, and he thought he could make one out of me. So, Carlos adopted me and from that day forward, he helped me train and hone my fighting technique. I decided to take up wrestlin', and he became my manager." Sadik finished his story, and looked at Heracles, who seemed very shell-shocked at the moment. "Does that satisfy your curiosity?" Heracles thought for a moment and spoke. "Just one thing: what's with the mask? I had always been curious as to why you hid your face when other boxers showed off theirs'."

"Oh yes, the mask. Well, you could say there are three explanations for why I wear it: the first, and the most popular one among the public, is that it adds a sense of originality; the second reason is that when I was growin' up, I learned the face was an easy target, so it kind of serves as armour and allows me to relax. But the third, and the most important, reason is that it is a reminder of my father. My father, like I said, was a blacksmith, but he specialized in makin' things from steel. He always said 'Steel is strong, but only as strong as your work and determination makes it.', so I asked a blacksmith to make me a steel mask with the quote carved in the inside."

Heracles couldn't help the smile that stretched across his face. "That's really sweet of you, Sadik." He never knew or thought that Sadik, with his boxing career, demeanour, and relentless taunting, could be so. . .angelic. "_I wonder if he would ever be so sweet or kind to me like that. It would be nice to be treated like I'm something special to him._" Heracles thought, blushing a pretty shade of pink at the thought of Sadik ever being kind to him. Sadik, who somewhat had an eye for detail despite not being the sharpest knife in the drawer, noticed and frowned slightly. "Hey kid, you alright? You're lookin' a little pink."

"Uh, yeah, f-fine." Heracles smiled at him, silently reprimanding himself for stuttering. Sadik's brow furrowed as he noticed the stutter, and he was determined to wheedle the problem out of Heracles, even if he had to tie him up and force him to speak. . .and Sadik himself felt his cheeks flare up a little at the mental image. "_Perhaps another time. . ._" Sadik thought to himself, and addressed Heracles once again. "Oh really? Then why are you blushing? And what about the stutter?" Heracles paused, and then muttered something under his breath. Sadik, who couldn't hear him, asked the Greek to repeat what he said louder, and so Heracles rapidly said: "I was wondering if you'd ever be sweet to me like that, since I like you and may have had a crush on you since you first debuted in the arena!"

There was an awkward silence following the declaration, the only sounds within the moment being the bed sheets moving as Heracles fidgeted uncomfortably. "Uh. . .well. . ."Sadik spoke up, clearing his throat. "I did think you were, uh, k-kind of cute. . ." Heracles looked at him appalled. "I-I'm sorry?"

"Yeah, I, uh, thought you were-are-cute. I-I can't get you out of my head, Heracles. And I-I want you as my boyfriend, so. . .w-will you go out with me?" Both of the boys blushed and didn't speak for a while until Heracles spoke up, saying: "R-Really? You want me to go out with you?" Sadik silently nodded in response, and suddenly felt a soft pair of lips as Heracles kissed him. Breaking away, Heracles smiled at him. "Yes, Sadik. I'll go out with you." Sadik was so happy that he grasped Heracles' chin lightly to keep his head still and kissed him again, and Heracles kissed back happily. The two kissed softly and affectionately for a few minutes before breaking apart. They glanced at each other, memorizing the details of each others' faces before reconnecting their lips with renewed passion. Sadik felt Heracles' tongue prod his bottom lip and humoured Heracles by opening his mouth with a smirk, letting the other's tongue slide into his mouth. Sadik moved his own tongue to rub against the Greek's, and the two muscles engaged in a fiery tango before Sadik won and proceeded to dominate Heracles' mouth, roaming the moist cavern and memorizing every detail.

This went on for a few more minutes before Sadik reluctantly broke away. "We're supposed to be doin' homework, Heracles." Sadik said, panting. "We should go downstairs, grab our stuff, and complete the session, don't ya think?" The other took a moment before responding. "I-I suppose. . ." Heracles said, panting as well with a light flush on his face, making Sadik smirk. "Although ya do look rather cute right now." said the Turk.

"S-Screw you!"

"I'd much rather be screwin' you, but alas, we need to finish the lesson." Sadik smirked as Heracles blushed harder and stuttered out a "Shut up!" before going downstairs to the kitchen with the Greek in tow, where their school bags and Carlos were, the latter of whom was reading the newspaper.

The two teenagers grabbed their bags and were about to leave when Heracles turned to Sadik. "Uh, hang on. I have to stay here for a moment. I'll catch up in a second, alright?" The Greek asked, making up an excuse that he was hungry and wanted to get something to eat. Sadik nodded in understanding and left Heracles in the kitchen, who turned to Carlos and cleared his throat. "Uh, C-Carlos?" Carlos looked up at the mention of his name and smiled. "Oh, Heracles. What can I do for you?"

"I just needed to ask you something." responded Heracles, sitting at the table opposite of the older man. "You see, I know about Sadik-who he is and what happened to him, and don't worry, I don't plan on telling anyone." Carlos nodded, gesturing the Greek to go on. "Anyways, I found out about him boxing and well. . .i-is there any chance you could convince him to stop?" Carlos immediately shook his head, and began to speak. "Nothing could convince that boy to stop, Hera'. He was raised a fighter, and boxing seemed like the perfect profession for him. Yes, he can get roughed up badly, but that's not something he cares about. Besides, he still has to complete the tournament! He only has about 4 matches to finish!"

Heracles frowned a little and began to worry. What if Sadik really got hurt? What if he died! Heracles knew that there was nothing he could do, but it still made the butterflies in his stomach twitter about rapidly at the thought of what could happen to Sadik in a bad match. Heracles nodded, thanked Carlos for taking the time to answer his question, and went back to Sadik to complete the lesson. After the tutoring session was finished and Heracles went home, Sadik and Carlos ate dinner and headed to the arena for Sadik's next two matches. The first match, which was against a Li Xiao from Hong Kong, seemed to be a piece of cake compared to Mathias from his previous match, but the Hong Kong man still put up a decent fight. His second match of the evening, against a Bulgarian named Dragan who seemed to be quite the fighter, went smoothly enough and the Bulgarian even offered him congratulations on winning after the fight. Of course, Sadik accepted it with a smile and an offer to chat again sometime, which was accepted, but Sadik couldn't calm his nerves as he thought about the semi-finals and finals. The two opponents were said to be very tough and practically invincible, so the Turkish teenager was convinced he'd be beat to a bloody pulp. However, he'd have to wait and see how things would go.

* * *

><p>So the romance has officially started,and the story has gained it's rights to the rating and genre!Yay!Anyways,thanks to all those who've reviewed,favourited,and subscribed!Reviews especially make me happy,so please continue to read and review!<p> 


	5. The Meeting

The next day at school, instead of going to the cafeteria to eat like Sadik usually did, he skipped the cafeteria entirely and headed into the 'cardio room' at the school. This room was where all the serious athletes and the gym classes who were on the muscles unit could go, see various workout devices like treadmills and dumbbells, and start working out. Sadik's favourite machine was the butterfly machine, or as the teachers called it, the 'pec deck': you set a weight to work with, sat down, gripped the bar-cushion things near the top, and proceeded to work your pectoral muscles. It was great for Sadik because it made his pectoral muscles stronger, so if any one of his boxing opponents tried to hit him there, he wouldn't feel much. The Turk set a weight on the machine and sat down on the seat, taking the bars in his hands and started to move them like the wings of a butterfly, beginning his workout session. As he used the machine and time drifted on, his thoughts moved from focusing on his repetition number to his new relationship with Heracles.

Heracles had hated his guts, and he hated the Greek's: it was apparent through the way they treated each other alone. So suddenly hearing Heracles had a crush on him -or rather, him as a boxer- was surprising. After all, the soccer captain's last boyfriend was so much different than Sadik was: Kiku was calm, composed and very quiet, to the point where he seemed more robotic and unresponsive/unemotional than human, whereas Sadik had a rather short temper and was everything else Kiku **wasn't**. So was he just eye candy for Heracles? Sadik shook his head to dismiss the thought, hoping to Allah it wasn't true. Heracles, after he got to know the boy, was rather kind and tender albeit lazy and audacious. He was also really intelligent underneath all of the layers of abstraction, knowing many things about history, sports, and philosophy, and Sadik loved that the boy was so bright and carefree and yet could be serious. Not to mention, he wasn't anything like most of the teenagers at Hetalia Adolescent Academy, who were loud and stubborn like himself - he realized early on at the Academy that having too much of one thing could be very bad. Sadik thought that if he would ever want a boyfriend like he did now, he'd want one like Heracles, someone who was so different from himself.

For Sadik, this was a very serious subject to think about and he became so deep in thought he missed the sound of a door opening and closing, as well as footsteps. He was finally awakened when he felt something on his lap and saw Heracles smirking at him, sitting in his lap and wrapping his arms around the Turk's neck. "So this is where you were, huh?" The Greek asked, cocking his head to the side slightly and leaning in closer to Sadik. "I was wondering where you were. But now that I've found you, I'm extremely grateful: you're fucking gorgeous." Heracles' lips crashed against Sadik's and the two engaged in a passionate kiss, although it took Sadik a few seconds to get over the surprise. Sadik knew he should take this slow - after all, they had only started going out yesterday - but he wanted more, nibbling at his boyfriend's bottom lip and removing his hands from the butterfly machine to slide them up and down Heracles' body, making the soccer captain moan and open his mouth for Sadik to roam. The Turk's tongue, taking the opportunity, slid into the open cavern and ravaged all it touched, rubbing against Heracles' own tongue and moving over the other's teeth before releasing his lips. "Jumpin' me at school, huh? Didn't know ya'd be one to take such a risk." Sadik smirked, panting lightly from the workout and intense kiss he just experienced.

"You were the only one in here, so there was no risk this time." Heracles smirked back. "Plus, the sight of you working out, a light sheen of sweat on your body, shirtless. . .it's far too tempting to pass up." Heracles took a moment to look at the clock in the room before continuing the conversation. "Alright, we've only got 10 minutes until lunch is over, so I suggest we leave so you still have time to eat lunch." Sadik nodded, and putting on his shirt, he stood up with Heracles and grabbed his stuff, leaving the cardio room and heading to the cafeteria.

After school, during Heracles' and Sadik's tutoring session, Sadik's phone went off, ringing out with a remix of Cedin Dedden. Heracles glared at Sadik for a moment for not turning his cell phone off when they started the session before sighing and giving Sadik permission to answer the call. The Turkish boy opened up his cell phone and clicked the talk button on his cell phone. "Hello? Who's this?"

"Hey, Sadik? It's Dragan." Sadik was genuinely surprised to hear the Bulgarian boxer's voice on the other end of the phone. "Dragan? How'd ya-?"

"I was talking to your manager - who is awesome, by the way - and he gave me your cell number. Listen, can we talk sometime today? I've got important information for you about your last two fighters."

"W-Wait, seriously? Alright, when would ya like to do this?"

"Well, are you available now or are you busy with some chick?" Sadik let out a chuckle and blushed lightly at Dragan's comment. "I'm not with 'some chick', but I'm already in the middle of somethin' now."

"Oh, okay. Well, it's about 3:15, so how about you meet with me for dinner?"

"A dinner plan, huh? Sure, I guess."

"Great! I'll meet you at Katyusha's Bakery at 6:00!"

"Ivan's sister's bakery? Okay, I'm cool with that. See ya there then!"

"Okay, see you, Sadik!"

Sadik hung up the phone and turned to Heracles, who had a look on his face that seemed to be a mixture of inquiry and annoyance. "Sadik, who was that?"

"Oh, it was a boxin' friend of mine. He has information for me about my next fights." Sadik saw Heracles' expression turn into one of concern and worry, and quickly kissed his cheek. "Don't make that face, I'll be okay. . . kedi yavrusu." Heracles blushed at the new nickname and spoke up. "kedi yavrusu? What does that mean? Is it Turkish?"

"Yeah, it's Turkish, good job. It means 'kitten'." Sadik responded with a smile. "Since ya love cats so much, I thought it was fittin'." Heracles didn't say anything for a bit and instead wore a bright smile on his face accompanied by a rosy blush on his cheeks. "Th-Thank you very much, Sadik. That's really sweet of you." Sadik grinned and expressed his welcomeness before the two returned to their tutoring session. By the time Heracles had finished up and left for home, Sadik had about an hour before his meeting. "Now, since Katyusha's Bakery is 'bout half an hour away walkin', I have half an hour to relax or prepare or. . .somethin'. . ." The Turk reasoned with himself, and left for Katyusha's Bakery to meet Dragan after spending half an hour doing homework and fixing up his appearance.

When Sadik arrived at the bakery, he found Dragan already sitting down at one of the tables the bakery owned for customers who wanted to eat nearby. "I like being fashionably early," Dragan explained when Sadik had asked. "and I wanted to get this information to you ASAP." Sadik took a seat across from the Bulgarian teen and gestured to him to begin talking. Dragan took a deep breath and began to tell Sadik what he knew. "Your next two opponents in the semi-finals and finals are Aldric Beilschmidt and Romulus Vargas. They come from Germany and Italy, respectively, and the two are really good friends - despite not looking it - and they share all of their opponents' information with each other. Aldric is a little slow-moving, but he is very wise and very strong: he tries to predict your next move and block it, using it against you. He's knocked out many a foe that way. Now, for Romulus: he's a little spacey sometimes, but he hits hard and fast. Some of his opponents are knocked out within seconds of the match's beginning, but all of his opponents but one went down quickly." Sadik pondered about the last names of the boxers for a moment - Beilschmidt and Vargas? Those were the surnames of a few teammates of Heracles', so he'd have to ask the Greek about his teammates later. For now though, he was curious about Romulus' boxing legacy, asking "Who was that one guy then?"

"Aldric Beilschmidt." Dragan responded, running a hand through his dark brown hair. "Aldric was the champion before Romulus came in and beat his ass. When Aldric came back to challenge him again, he lost to Romulus but earned the semi-finalist position in the arena. He was angry for a bit, but he's calmed down about it now." Sadik nodded in acknowledgement. "So, do ya have any tips for beatin' them? Or am I on my own in that?"

"Well, I'd love to tell you, but I've tried many different strategies myself. None of them have worked, though, so I don't know if you'd want to take my advice." Dragan chuckled, a small glimmer of shame and embarrassment in his dark coloured eyes. "But, if you really want it, I'll give you some advice on it." Sadik nodded with a small smile: he would need all the advice he would get since his next opponents sounded so powerful. "Well," Dragan stroked his chin in thought. "for Aldric, you'll want to try and trick him. Make him think you're going to do something you won't do. This way, when he makes a move to block it, it'll be the wrong one and you can get a clean hit. Also, try using his speed - or lack thereof - against him in some way. Now, when it comes to Romulus, I'm a little stuck there, but I guess what you could try to do is get him distracted and trick him, like with Aldric. Be careful of his hits, though: like I said before, he's a heavy and speedy hitter." Sadik grinned at the new information, and was extremely grateful for the Bulgarian's help in his career. "Thanks a ton, Dragan! I owe ya!"

"No kidding you do!" Dragan laughed cheerfully. "Come on, let's go grab dinner from the bakery." The two teens got up and walked inside the bakery to look around at the different products. There were many things to choose from, like simple bread rolls, cakes, cookies, croissants, and more: the whole display made the two boys' stomachs growl in hunger.

When the two finally picked out stuff they wanted, they headed to the cashier, a young girl with platinum blonde hair and dark blue eyes. Sadik immediately identified her as Natalia, the creepy sister of Katyusha and Ivan Braginski and the girl who had a strange attraction/obsession with her brother, and recognized her from when she had put a knife against his throat for insulting Ivan's nose. "Privet," she greeted them in a dull tone. "what can I do for you?" Dragan placed their offerings on the counter, and Natalia wrinkled her nose in disgust. "What poor choices you idiots have made." The girl muttered. Then there was a light-hearted voice in the background. "Natalia! What have I told you about criticizing customers!" A soft but audible bouncing noise approached the counter quickly, and soon the owner of the bakery, Katyusha Braginski, stood behind Natalia. "I-I'm so sorry, gentlemen!" Katyusha apologized with a pleading tone, her eyes starting to tear up a little. "Natalia is new at this, a-and I just-I'm **so** sorry!"

"I-It's alright, really!" Dragan reassured the manager. "No need to apologize for your sister's actions." After that event and another apology from Katyusha, Sadik and Dragan finally got their food and left once they paid. The two boys chatted for a bit about their lives while they ate, and eventually parted ways.

Sadik returned back home and explained to Carlos where he was, since the Cuban had gotten back sometime during his time at the bakery. "Oh, alright then." Carlos said, with a small grin. "Here I thought ya'd be at poor Hera's house doing' the deed or something dirty like that." Sadik blushed a vivid red and was right in the middle of telling off his caretaker when the phone rang. Sadik quickly raced over to the phone and picked it up to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hey Sadik? It's Heracles." Sadik's face flushed a little to hear his boyfriend's voice right after Carlos had accused him of. . .well, having sex with the Greek. "H-Hey Heracles. What's up?"

"Well, my soccer team's having a major game tomorrow - the final match in the tournament. W-Would you like to come?"

"Uh, sure, I'm free. When is it?"

"You'll come! Okay, cool! It's at 4:30. So, I guess I'll see you then?"

"Ya got it, kedi yavrusu. See ya then!" Sadik hung up the phone and looked over at Carlos, who cocked an eyebrow and stared at the Turk, silently asking for an explanation, which Sadik was very willing to give. "Heracles has a soccer game at 4:30 tomorrow, and I said I'd come." Carlos took a moment to think it over, then nodded. "Alright, kid: I'll drive ya there then. I want to see Hera in action!" Sadik chuckled and grinned back at the Cuban. He couldn't have agreed more with Carlos on the matter.

* * *

><p>Commentary:Wow,I had a field day with this Anyways,a thank you to all of my subscribers,reviewers,and thanks to doublequartereighthnote,who has taken the time to go over my story and play editor,even if she's having a bad her out on FanFiction,she's a really good author!<p>

Moving on,next chapter will most likely take a break from the boxing for Heracles' soccer game and developing the TurGreece relationship,so please read and review,guys!


	6. The Soccer Match

Heracles looked around the change room at all of the players on the team to see how they were doing before the final match of their soccer tournament: Feliciano was crying in fear about the final match and how the opponents would be so 'scary'; Ludwig was rubbing his shoulders and trying to comfort him while yelling at his brother for goofing off; Ludwig's brother, Gilbert, was currently laughing at his brother's attempts to lecture him and also arguing with Alfred over what seemed to be whose boyfriend was cuter; Alfred was arguing with Gilbert whilst crushing Arthur in a bear hug; Arthur, who had a huge blush on his face, was yelling at Alfred to let him go; Lovino and Antonio were discussing tomatoes; Ivan was talking calmly to a slightly shivering Yao; and Kiku was watching them carefully so Ivan didn't do anything strange to Yao. Heracles whistled quickly to get the team's attention. "Everybody knows the game plan, right?"

"You bet 'cha!" Alfred grinned and threw a fist in the air. "There's no way we can lose, dude!" Everybody else nodded in agreement, and Heracles grinned. "Oh, one question," Ivan raised his hand and blinked innocently at the Greek. "Who are we playing against?"

"Right, who was it again?. . . .oh, right! We're fighting against Elaitah Private School or something like that." Heracles answered, and the whole room went silent. Gilbert was the first to break the silence. "Elatiah? As in, **the** Elatiah? The school with the best soccer team **ever**? The ones who haven't lost a single match in anything? **That** Elatiah!"

"Yes. . ."

". . .oh, we are **fucked**."

Heracles' team walked onto the stadium grass and got into their positions as they saw the Elatiah team appear on the field. Gilbert and Antonio's friend, Francis, appeared first and entered the central midfielder's position; an Indian man with black hair and a tilaka going up to attacking midfielder's position; Yao's cousin, Mei, bounced onto the field and into the halfback's position; an extremely distant and Australian cousin of Arthur's named Landon walked into the central forward's position with a wide grin on his face, which made him look very similar to Alfred; Gilbert and Ludwig's cousin, Roderich, walked up to his net for goalie's position; three friends of Ivan's - Raivis, Eduard, and Toris - also walked onto the stage, visibly trembling as they entered their positions - Eduard and Raivis as the wingers and Toris defensive midfielder, respectively; a blonde, short boy with a cross barrette blankly stared at the other team from central defending position; Spain's cousin through adoption from Belgium, Manon, strutted into the stopper's position with a playful twinkle in her eyes; and finally, a tall, dark man with a buzz cut walked into the finisher's position. Heracles then heard the voices of the announcers as soon as everybody had assembled. "Ladies and gentlemen, the Hetalia Horses versus the Elatiah Elephants! Let the match begin!" And with a tweet of the whistle, the game begun.

Heracles rushed at the ball and prepared to kick it over to Feliciano when the Indian man swept in and nabbed the ball from the Greek's feet, passing it over to Eduard, who rushed down the field towards the net. As Yao raced over to Eduard to take the ball from him, the Estonian quickly passed the ball across the field to Raivis, although Kiku managed to intercept the ball and kick it over to Alfred. The American then kicked the ball all the way down the field, intending for it to go to Arthur, but instead causing Manon to hit the ball with her head over to Landon. Heracles growled softly at the lack of success on his team's part and ran towards the Australian and the ball. The two soccer players were going to intercept when Landon passed the ball over to the buzz cut man. Everybody heard the whizz of the ball and then the buzzer that indicated a goal. Ivan turned behind him in surprise and found the ball in the goal. Not quite letting it get to him yet, he grabbed the ball and prepared for the next bit of the game. All of a sudden, everybody heard a yelp from the Elephants' side of the field, from where a profusely blushing Arthur was screaming at Francis, who was running off with a strange laugh. Heracles quickly looked over at Alfred, and felt his face drain itself of colour at the terrifying look of rage on the usually cheerful American's face. "L-Let's keep going with the game!" Heracles quickly shouted before the referee could, and the players did just that. Ivan placed the ball down and kicked it into the air to start the game again.

The players who weren't serving as the goalies raced after the ball, with Yao reaching it first and passing it over to Alfred with his chest. Alfred raced down the field with the other team in pursuit, Arthur running by him to get to the goal. With a devilish smirk, Alfred dodged around the other players and kicked it over to Arthur, who shot it over to the goal. Unfortunately, Roderich managed to catch the ball with his hands and toss it over to the boy with the cross barrette, who shot it over to Toris. Luckily, Heracles managed to step in front of Toris and snag the ball from the Lithuanian teenager, shooting it back over to Arthur. The British boy then kicked the ball into the net, grinning as the buzzer went off. Roderich picked up the ball and wasted no time tossing it over to Raivis, and the Latvian boy raced down the field, with Lovino in hot pursuit. Eventually, Lovino caught up with Raivis and, with the help of Feliciano, cornered him into the top-right corner of the field. Raivis gave a small smile as he kicked the ball high up in the air, jumping high as well to head it to the man with the buzz cut, who shot it yet again at the goal, only for Ludwig to barely stop it and pass it down to Feliciano. The Italian resisted the urge to scream as he raced down the field with both Landon and Eduard at his heels. Quickly, he kicked the ball over to Lovino, who almost immediately got robbed of the ball by Toris. Toris passed the ball over to Mei, who ran down the field and passed the ball to the player Heracles had now taken to calling Mr. Buzz Cut, and he shot it into the goal.

Now Ivan was pissed: he was almost never scored on, and this guy had managed to get two goals within the first 20 minutes. The Russian glared darkly at the dark-skinned teenager, muttering "Kolkolkolkolkol. . ." and grimacing. Picking up the ball, he threw the ball over to Gilbert, and the Prussian kicked it over to Yao. The Chinese man ran down the field and noticed he was surrounded by the Indian man and Francis, so he quickly headed the ball to Antonio. Antonio kept the ball at his feet and took over the race to the Elatiah Elephants' goal from Yao, managing to get past the defence and shoot at the net, but Roderich managed to catch the ball and toss it over to Manon. The girl ran down the field, intending to get the ball to the Indian, when Heracles ran up and took the ball from her and running away, wanting to waste no time in attempting a goal. Seeing Arthur free and close enough to the net, Heracles booted the ball over to the British boy so he could kick it in. The ball was, however, stopped again by Roderich, and he tossed it to his team mates, continuing the game. The first half went on for a while longer, with neither team scoring any goals - despite the many attempts - due to the supreme abilities of the goalies. Eventually, the whistle sounded, signalling the end of the first half, and the teams left the field to rest.

Heracles groaned and sat on the bench, placing his head in his hands. "Zeus, they're tough. . ."The Greek mumbled, panting. Gilbert laughed and looked over in his captain's direction. "Vell, vhat did you expect, Cap'? It's Elatiah, zey vin at everyzing zey do."

"**I'M GONNA SLAUGHTER THAT BASTARD!**" Everyone sharply whipped around to the direction of the sound to see a furious Alfred being held back from the entrance to the field by Arthur. "A-Alfred!" The Brit shouted back at the American. "Don't kill anyone, for heaven's sake!"

"Oh? And why not! That fucking **frog** groped you!"

"Because one: you'll get arrested, two: he'll hurt you, and three: we'll most likely lose the game!" The couple continued arguing, Arthur's voice sounding more and more desperate as the shouting went on. Finally, Ludwig stood up with an icy blue glare. "Enough, ze both of you!" He shouted, and the two arguing boys went silent. Ludwig sighed and continued. "Alfred," the German blonde started by turning to the American. "I understand your situation, but ve cannot afford you causing any damage to ze opposing team. Save your rage for ze game, ja?" Alfred simply sighed and nodded, walking away from the exit to grab his water bottle and cool down. Ludwig wasn't finished, though, and turned to Arthur. "As for you, Artus, be careful around Francis. I imagine he'll try to assault you again." Arthur nodded and walked over to Alfred to comfort the poor boy. Ludwig sighed, running a hand through his now un-slicked hair, Feliciano prancing over to rub Ludwig's arm. Heracles looked over at his exhausted team and sighed as well. "_We need a confidence boost, like a mascot or cheerleaders or something. . ._" The Greek thought sadly.

And then, as if Zeus himself had heard him, four people walked into the room: a blonde boy who looked a lot like Alfred, Ivan's sisters Natalia and Katyusha, and Sadik. Heracles felt his heart speed up and his face redden as he looked upon his boyfriend, who greeted him with a smile. "Hey, Heracles." The Turk said as he approached the soccer captain. Heracles rushed forward and tackled the boy in a hug, which was rather surprising considering how tired he had been a minute ago, burying his head into the muscular chest of his beloved. Meanwhile, the blonde walked over to Alfred and Gilbert, giving the former a thumbs up and the latter a shy kiss on the cheek while Natalia and Katyusha rushed up to Ivan with praise and other encouraging words. The team grinned at the various forms of encouragement that walked into their change room. Eventually, Heracles parted from Sadik, who chuckled at his behaviour and ruffled his hair. "We came down here to wish ya luck." Sadik said as an explanation for why they had arrived. "Because, no offense, but ya looked like you needed it."

"Well, thanks for the fucking support, Turkish bastard." Romano spat out at the visitor, followed by pleas from Feliciano involving being nice to 'Heracles' scary boyfriend'. Sadik simply smirked at the angry Italian, but dropped his smirk as he continued. "The creepy blonde had something to show us as well, apparently. . ." Natalia reached into the pockets of her apron to reveal a small slip of paper with writing on it. After chanting for a few minutes, Natalia stopped talking and returned the paper to her pocket. "There, they are cursed, da?" Natalia smiled a little while everybody else shivered in fear. "You should be able to win now, брат*." And with that, she left the change room, Katyusha bouncing behind. The blonde Alfred look-alike also seemed to have disappeared, so Sadik simply kissed his boyfriend's forehead, whispered "Good luck, tanrım*." in his ear, and followed the others out.

The players raced out onto the field, and soon, the second half of the game begun. Heracles managed to commandeer the ball from the Indian man and pass it over to Alfred, who ran towards the goal and shot the black and white ball quickly towards the goal. Roderich managed to catch it, but he stumbled back a bit, as the ball had more force than he had expected. Quickly, he tossed the ball over to Toris, who moved forward to get it to Eduard and unfortunately got stopped by Antonio. The Spaniard maneuvered the ball into his control and shot it towards Arthur, whom shot it - miraculously - into the goal. The buzzer sounded and Roderich blinked before scowling at the soccer ball resting behind him in the net. The Austrian goalie quickly grabbed the ball and drop kicked the ball towards Mr. Buzz Cut, who now was racing towards the goal. He was just about to kick the ball into the goal when unexpectedly, he faltered, giving Gilbert ample opportunity to steal the ball and run off, which he did. The Prussian boy raced down the field and barely managed to dodge the stealing attempts Landon, quickly passing the ball down to Kiku, who headed the ball to Yao. Yao smiled as he rushed down the field, attempting to go straight for the goal. Unfortunately, Mei got in Yao's way and took the ball from her Chinese cousin. The game continued in this stalemated manner, the Elatiah team making several attempts on the Hetalia team's goal, the ball fortunately being stopped by Ivan or the ball being intercepted by various members on the Hetalia team.

Soon, there was only 15 minutes to go of the game, and the ball was in Ivan's possession. The Russian drop kicked the ball across the field to Heracles, who bounced the ball on his knee and moved towards the goal. He aimed a kick towards Lovino to get it down to the net faster, but the ball was intercepted by Manon and with an amazing kick, she sent it back down to Francis, and the French boy passed it down to Mr. Buzz Cut. Then, the dark-skinned teen made it down past the defence towards the goal. Unfortunately for him, the finisher tripped and skinned his knee, losing possession of the ball to Ludwig, who then headed the ball to Feliciano. Feliciano raced down the field, being careful to watch out for Raivis' attempts to steal the ball and the Indian boy on his tail. The young Italian teenager, to avoid the pressure, kicked the ball down to Heracles. The Greek boy, sensing an urgency from his fellow team mate, used all his energy and made a mad dash towards the goal, dodging around the opposition and weaving through them like slalom poles. Finally reaching the goal, Heracles hoped to Zeus for success and glory for his team as he shot the ball towards Roderich and the goal. Heracles watched with bated breath and shock as Roderich dived for the ball. . .and missed, the ball going over his head and into the goal.

The buzzer sounded to signal the goal and Heracles breathed a sigh of relief, grinning. He had managed to get the goal in! Now, the score was 3-2 for Hetalia! All they had to do now was play 'brick wall' to the Elatiah Elephants' defence, and the championship was theirs! Heracles turned to head back to his side of the field when he caught sight of Sadik in the crowd, who gave him a thumbs up and a grin. Heracles couldn't help but smile back and blush lightly, and as the soccer match continued, Heracles' smile never faded away. Finally, the match ended with the same score as before, and Heracles' team cheered, all giving each other high-fives and chest bumps and the like. Eventually, though, the Elatians approached Heracles' team, Francis coming forward to shake Heracles' hand. "Zat was a good game." The Frenchman commented as the captains shook hands. "We've never seen quite ze team as good as you boys. Perhaps we should get together after this, non~?"

"Si, amigo~!" Antonio grinned, and both he and Gilbert tackled Francis in a hug, the three boys laughing together. The others laughed along at the scene, and got off the field towards the parking lots, discussing plans to get their parents to drive them to the local pizza place for celebration of the tournament. Heracles eventually reached his parents, a woman with long; brown; curly hair - now put back in a bun, with a golden headband in the front - and beautiful olive eyes, and a man with dark brown hair, slicked back with gel and curling at the back, and dark blue eyes. "Γεια σας*, Heracles." Mrs. Karpusi greeted her son warmly, and kissed his cheek. "Great job on the game."

"σας ευχαριστώ*, Mother." Heracles smiled at his mother, and turned to his smiling father. Mr. Karpusi ruffled Heracles' hair. "Excellent kicks there, my boy! Sure gave the other team a run for their money!" Heracles only smiled wider at his father's compliments.

"Heracles!" The shout of his name surprised Heracles, and he turned to see Sadik running towards him. When the Turk reached his boyfriend, he beamed at the Greek. "Congrats on the victory!" Sadik said, and he would've said more if Heracles hadn't wrapped his arms around the other boy's neck and pulled him down into a passionate kiss, not fully realizing his parents were watching. The two stayed in the kiss a little longer before Heracles broke away, smiling at his boyfriend. "You can't imagine how happy I am, Sadik."

"Err. . .Heracles, sweetie, who's this?" Heracles turned around to see his confused parents staring at the two boys. "_Ω σκατά__*__. . ._" Heracles swore in his mind as he sighed and told his parents the truth. "Mother, Father, this is Sadik. . .m-my boyfriend. . ."There was an awkward silence as all parties struggled with finding words to say in the situation. Sadik was the first to say something. "N-Nice to meet you both." Sadik smiled, albeit a little sheepishly, at the adults. Then, Mrs. Karpusi stepped forward and took Sadik's chin in her hand, tilting his face up to examine him. After a few moments, she spoke with a smile.

"Well, at least my boy chose a handsome boyfriend. But no having sex on any of my couches: I don't want stains, and it's extremely uncomfortable, trust me." Sadik and Heracles both blushed bright red. "M-Mom!" Heracles moaned in embarrassment. Mr. Karpusi also stepped forward when Mrs. Karpusi decided to let go of Sadik. "Mess with my son and you will never walk or have sex again. Understood?" The man started with a threatening tone, and Sadik quickly nodded. Then Mr. Karpusi beamed and patted Sadik on the back. "Great! It'll be great getting to know you then!" Just then, Carlos came running forward towards the group. "Sadik! There you are!" Carlos panted lightly as he stopped to greet his charge. "Oh, and hi Hera. Anyways, come on Sadik! We gotta go!" Sadik nodded and waved good-bye to the Karpusi family before walking off with Carlos. Heracles waved back with a smile, feeling on top of the world.

* * *

><p>*PronunciationTranslation:

брат/brat, means 'brother'; tanrım/tan-rim, means 'my god'; Γεια σας/Yeh-sass, means 'hello'; σας ευχαριστώ/sass if-ha-riss-toe, means 'thank you'; Ω σκατά/oh ska-ta, means 'oh shit'

* * *

><p>Author's Note: First things first, I am <strong>SO SORRY<strong> for not updating in so long, guys! It was just really tough writing this chapter (since,until a few days ago,I'd never really seen an entire soccer match), and since I didn't know how to write it, no updates came from me. Again, terribly sorry.^^; Moving right along, I send thanks to everybody that's reviewed, subscribed, favourited, etc.: knowing that people like my story enough to do these things really makes me fuzzy, you know?XD And a big shout-out to my editor, doublequartereighthnote: go check her stuff out, she's a really good writer! Anyways, please read, review, and enjoy~!


	7. The Semi Finals

The day after the soccer match, Sadik was dragged from his bed to the car at 9:00 PM by Carlos and they raced off towards the local arena, where the semi-final to the boxing tournament would take place. When the car was sufficiently parked, the two men jumped out of the car and headed into the building, Sadik's boxing gear in tow, and they parted ways, Sadik racing to the locker room and Carlos going to take his place. Once arriving in the locker room, Sadik got dressed in his boxing uniform and slipped on his mask. Stepping onto the cold ring floor of the arena when his name was called, the Turkish boxer finally got a glimpse of his opponent.

This man, apparently a German named Aldric, was tall and appeared to be in his 20s or 30s, with long hair of a flaxen shade and large muscles covering his arms and torso, as was expecting of a boxer. But what really stood out most about this man was his piercing blue eyes that were reminiscent of Ludwig's. All of a sudden, a shout was heard from the crowd. "Kick his ass, Vater!" Sadik turned to the sound and saw a very excited Gilbert being held back from stepping close to the ring by his brother. "_This man is the father of Gilbert and Ludwig?_" Sadik thought, remembering the two boys from Heracles' soccer game. "_Judgin' by how strong the boys seemed - and they seemed __**very**__ strong - I might just be fucked._" And then a bell was heard, signalling the start of the match.

The two boxers circled each other, judging each other without speaking a word. Deciding to then make a move, Sadik aimed a punch straight at Aldric's face, but the Germanic man simply ducked and quickly slammed a fist straight into his opponent's gut, his sheer strength making Sadik cough and gasp for breath. Aldric then threw several punches at the Turkish boxer, said boxer just barely managing to avoid them. Sadik had finally managed to regain his breath and stance, mentally scrolling through plans as to how to take the Germanic giant out. "_Wait a tick, what did Dragan say a few days ago?_" The teenager thought to himself, recalling Dragan's suggested strategy of fooling the other boxer. "It's worth a shot." Sadik muttered to himself through clenched teeth, and made a move that made it look like he would punch left.

Much as he had hoped, Aldric also made a move to block a left hit, leaving his right side open. Sadik then grinned and hurled his fist into the pale skin shown, punching the elder's ribcage and making Aldric groan and stumble. Seeing an opening, Sadik treated his fists like bullets and fired them at his opponent. Unfortunately for Sadik, Aldric eventually recovered and socked Sadik in the shoulder. Sadik thought he heard a sharp crack as he recoiled from the hit, taking a few minutes to recover and readjust. Glaring at Aldric, he rushed back into the fray, the two men exchanging blows until the bell rang, signifying the end of the first three minute round and that the boxers now had a minute of break.

Sadik walked back to his corner, seeing Carlos waiting there with a towel and a stern look. "Well, ya've done well against him so far." Carlos told his charge, giving him the towel for his sweat-covered face. "But I saw that hit to the jaw you took. Ya gonna be okay, kid?"

"Eh, no sweat, old man." Sadik smiled, wiping off his face. "I just need a lucky hit - or more points, but that's a little less reliable." Carlos, however, didn't seem convinced and frowned further. "Right," the Cuban man rolled his eyes. "but there's a fairly good chance that you're gonna to lose, Sadik. And there's an even better chance that you're going to get severely injured." The Turk, however, simply sighed and grinned. "Well, I guess we're going to have to find out, huh?" The bell rang again, and both fighters re-entered the ring's fighting area. They glared at each other, both knowing that they couldn't let the other one win.

There was a pregnant silence between the two fighters, who had blocked out the cheering of the crowd, until finally, Sadik moved forward. The boy had finally figured out his strategy, and proceeded to utilize it, making false moves to fool his older opponent and throwing punches into any openings he found. Alas, the punches were far too weak too affect Aldric much, and when Aldric punched Sadik, the weaker boxer had to take a few moments to recover from the blows. Many breaks were taken, and neither man seemed to show any sign of giving up or being knocked out. However, during the seventh round, Sadik found an opening, and a rather vulnerable opening at that. He had made a move to hit low, and when the Germanic boxer moved to block the supposed low hit, Sadik quickly socked Aldric in the jaw.

He saw Aldric's head snap to the left and the body drop, unconscious, to the ground. The referee quickly went over to confirm that the elder boxer was out, then threw Sadik's fist in the air, claiming victory for the Turk. Sadik watched medics carry Aldric's body away on the stretcher and, hoping he was alright, exited the ring, heading to the locker room. Arriving there and changing, he went back out to the parking lots, intending to meet Carlos at the car. Instead, he saw Gilbert and Ludwig leaving with the paramedics, and concern for the boys arose within him. Vowing to himself to get one of their numbers from Heracles and make sure they were alright, Sadik headed to his own car, and eventually got home with Carlos.

"Ow!" This sudden exclamation came from Sadik the next day who, in his morning daze, had tumbled down the stairs and landed on his injured shoulder. "Orospu çocuğu!" The boy cursed, sitting up and attempting to move his arm. He hissed at the pain coursing through his shoulder, and Carlos immeadiately rushed to his aid, theorizing that it was broken and that he needed to go to the doctor. The two set off in the car to the clinic, and after a long wait and the doctor's examinations, the doctor had said that it was not broken, but merely sprained, and would take about two weeks to heal. "_How extremely convienient that the finals are three weeks from now. . ._" Sadik thought to himself as the doctor blabbed on and on about safety and other things Sadik really should have been listening to but instead chose not to.

When he was out of the doctor's clinic and back home, he decided to text Heracles to let him know about the current events. Using his non-injured arm, he grabbed his cell phone from his pocket and sent a message to Heracles, saying that he had sprained his arm and would take two weeks to heal. A few moments later, Heracles replied back, saying "Well, it's about time you got hurt. Seriously, when you're boyfriend's a boxer, you expect a few more injuries. Oh well. Get better soon!" Chuckling at the Greek's response, Sadik expressed his gratitude and asked for Gilbert's cell phone number, stating that he needed to check in on something. Heracles agreed and, after a few minutes of registering the number, Sadik had the albino's number and was waiting around for a response.

Eventually, Sadik **did** get a response, but it sounded rather tired. "Vas?" The German teenager rudely greeted, probably not aware - or willing to care - that one needs to remember manners when answering a phone call. Chuckling, Sadik responded back. "Gilbert? It's me, Sadik. Heracles'-?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, you're Heracles' boyfriend, right? Kesesesesesese!" Gilbert snickered on the other end of the line, now awake enough to carry on a conversation without being **too** rude. Sadik continued speaking. "Y-Yeah. Is your dad okay? I, uh, saw him get knocked out at the boxing semi-finals yesterday. . ."

"Psh. Yeah, Vati's fine. He's had vorse: he just has a small headache right now, vhich is **not aweso** - oh, entschuldigung, Vati -" Gilbert continued speaking, but at a lower volume. "Vhich is not awesome."

"That's good. And you and Ludwig are both alright then?"

"Of course, of course. Luddy vas concerned for a minute or two, but he's fine now. Ve're both at ze hospital, und Vati should be out in a few days."

"O-Okay, that's good then. Well, see ya!" The two teens exchanged good-byes and Sadik hung up. Looking back at his sprained arm, he sighed in despair. These next two weeks were going to be absolute hell.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Well,here it is (finally)!Chapter Seven!^^; Sorry I took so long!*pelted by bricks*Anyways,thanks for all of the favs,reviews,and subscriptions from all of my readers!And a special thanks to my editor,doublequartereighthnote!If you haven't checked out her stories,you should!She is an awesome writer!<p>

Now,I need to ask you guys a little favour.I'm trying to decide whether the next chapter should be about Sadik's sprained arm recovery (which would probably contain much TurGreece fluff) or skip the recovery and go straight to the final fight, meaning the story would be over unless I did an epilogue on what would happen if they were adults or something. So, give me your opinions on what I should do in a review or a simple PM. Thank you!

TRANSLATIONS: entschuldigung - sorry, orospu çocuğu - son of a bitch,


	8. Helping Sadik Heal Part I: Discoveries

Sadik tapped the fingers of his working arm against the table rapidly as he looked up at the clock one more time, glaring at it darkly in hopes that it would make time speed up. Heracles had said that he would be coming over this week to help the Turkish boy recover from his sprained arm injury, but he just could not sit still. He would pace, but then, Carlos would give him strange looks, and the looks Sadik was already receiving from his father figure were bad enough. "_Come on, come on, come on! Speed up, would ya, O Father Time?_" Sadik thought with a mixture of impatience and mockery, narrowing his eyes at the large device on the wall, gazing intently at the slowly ticking minute hand. "_I've been good, haven't I? Wait, I'm thinking of Santa Claus. . .wrong fictional figure. Still, come on!_" Eventually, the doorbell rang, and Sadik jumped from his chair, walking briskly towards the door to open it and see his precious, Greek boyfriend. "Ah, Hera~! Just the babe I've been waiting for." He flirted, giving his lover a casual wink to go with the sweet words. Heracles' cheeks were tinted lightly with pink, and the Greek boy rolled his eyes, unconsciously smiling. "I'm not a babe, Sadik." The boy protested with a slightly cheerful tone. "Sweet of you to say, but not true. Now step aside, you're blocking my way into the house." After a sigh and stepping to the side from the Turkish boxer, Heracles stepped into the house, heading straight to the kitchen.

"Hello, Mr. Machado." The Greek greeted sweetly, as he had learned to greet adults after his mother grilled him endlessly when he was a child. "Hey, kid." The Cuban man said, averting his eyes from the newspaper he was reading to look up at Heracles. "What's up with you?"

"Oh, not much. Has Sadik iced his shoulder yet?"

"Not from what I've seen, the stupid boy." Heracles laughed and nodded in agreement, ignoring Sadik's cry of "I can hear you, Carlos!" and walking over to the freezer to grab a ice pack. "Sadik~," the soccer captain called in a singsong voice. "get over here~." Always being one to rebel, however, Sadik smirked. "Why should I?" He asked teasingly and in a cocky manner, getting the reply of "Because, Sadik Adnan, you don't want to know what I'd do to you if you don't. I can tell you, however, that it would involve a lot of pain on your part."

"Coming, sweetie~!" The boy replied with a tinge of fear, unnerving himself by imagining various consequences of what Heracles might do that involved personal pain, and walked into the kitchen, sitting down at the table. The Greek grabbed a towel, wrapped up the ice pack in it, and took a hold of Sadik's arm, pressing the ice pack into the sprained and swollen shoulder.

While he was busy, the Turkish boy wrapped his good arm around his waist, pulling the Greek into his lap, and kissed his forehead. "Thank you, kitten~." Heracles, meanwhile, blushed brightly. "Y-You're welcome. . .but you c-could've at least warned me you would do that!"

"But where's the fun in that?" Heracles pouted angrily at the response and slapped the other boy's good shoulder, but this only caused the other boy to laugh. "You're so cute, Heracles!"

"I am not."

"Yes, you are."

"Am not."

"Are so!"

"Alright, ladies, calm yourselves." Carlos reprimanded in a teasing tone, getting up from the table. "Now, I'm off to the basement to check on Sadik's equipment, and then I'm off to visit a friend. Don't make a mess while I'm gone, you two." And with those words, the adult trudged down to the basement, leaving the two teenagers alone in the kitchen. ". . .so. . .uh, how's your arm been doing?" Heracles asked Sadik, glancing at the wrapped up ice pack on his shoulder. "Eh, it's fine." Sadik replied nonchalantly, gazing at his boyfriend with a small smile. "Now, shall we move this upstairs?"

One blushing Heracles, a smack on the shoulder, and an especially sore arm of Sadik's later, the two boys were climbing up the house's steps to Sadik's bedroom. "I cannot **believe** you would word it like that!" Heracles cried in dismay, still blushing as he finally entered Sadik's bedroom and took a seat on the other boy's soft bed. Sadik followed shortly, taking a seat beside him. "Hey, it's your fault you took it like that, you pervert! Not mine!" Sadik argued. But then, he smirked and resumed speaking, looking directly at the Greek. "Although, if you want to do **that** sort of activity~-" There was the sound of flesh on flesh as Heracles smacked the Turkish boxer's arm again. "Ouch! Will you stop hitting me!?"

"Will you stop being a suggestive idiot!? You deserve those hits!" Sadik huffed in retaliation. "I thought you were supposed to be **helping** me heal, not hindering." He teased gently, now carrying a small smile on his face. Heracles merely smiled back. "Yeah, well, people up until the 19th century believed in bloodletting to heal patients. Compared to that, this is nothing." He responded, electing to switch to his sweet side and climb into Sadik's lap, resting his head on the other boy's chest. Sadik laughed, nodded in agreement, and laid down on the bed, wrapping his good arm around Heracles.

Both of them decided to stay silent for many moments before Sadik broke the silent. "So, Heracles," The Turk began with a hint of caution. "I feel like I know very little about you - I mean, yes, I know about your family, your classes, and your interest in soccer - but I want to know about **you**. You know, things you like, like places, foods, that sort of stuff. It's just that, since we're going out, I'd like to know everything about you, you know?" Heracles thought about it and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I understand. Well, what would you like to know?" And so their conversation truly began, taking turns answering and responding to questions, both finding out things about each other. Sadik found out that Heracles loved finikia more than anything in the world, was absolutely terrible with money management, and had wanted a cat since he was six but his parents had forbid him to have one in the house. Heracles, in turn, learned Sadik loved war history, had a secret passion for figure skating, and that his favourite food was sushi. Eventually, Sadik was asking Heracles about his favourite place to go. "Well," Heracles started to speak, thinking about his answer carefully. "the beach would probably be my answer. It's just so pretty, especially at sunset! Just being able to stand on the shore, the waves lapping gently at my feet, as I stare into the setting sun~. . ." The Greek trailed off as he closed his eyes to picture it. Sadik felt a blush blossom on his cheeks. "_He looks so happy, and. . . so adorable._" He thought to himself, unconsciously smiling.

"Say, Heracles?" Heracles opened his eyes to look over at his blushing, handsome Turkish boyfriend. "Yes, Sadik?" The other boy was clearly nervous, a strange contrast compared to his over-confident and cheerful self. After a bit, he spoke again. "Uh, well, w-would you like to go on a date with me?"

". . .p-pardon me?"

"Would you like to go on a date with me? You know, to the beach or something? We could have a picnic, or go swimming - anything you want! So, w-will you go?" Heracles couldn't help the smile that spread onto his face. "Yes! Yes, of course I'll go, Sadik!" The smile on Heracles' face was soon shared between the two boys. Sadik couldn't have been happier at that time. "Great!" He cheered happily. "Awesome, I'll start making preparations, tomorrow?"

"Oh, Sadik?"

"Yeah?" The Turkish boxer was surprised by a soft and gentle kiss that, while it only lasted a few seconds, conveyed such deep affection and gratitude. Heracles pulled back a little, continuing to smile. "I-I wanted to say thank you," Heracles said with a slight stutter and rosy blush. "for the date. You're so affectionate a-and caring. . .I love you so much." Sadik couldn't help but smile back. "I love you too, Heracles. And I always will." The two boys kissed with such tenderness and mutual love it could split the world apart.

* * *

><p>Author's Comments: Well, this chapter went along well! Sorry for the delay on this one, guys!I was half trying to see if a lot of people would vote (to those who did, thank you!) and half trying to find inspiration for writing this one.^^; Anyways, hope you liked it!Thank you to my reviewers,subscribers,those who favourite this story,and my editor:you are all awesome people who keep me going!Please read and review:every review gets me writing faster!(Plus,I love hearing input!)<p>

Oh yeah,and finikia is a Greek almond-coated cookie made with almonds,honey,grains,and orange juice that I found out about while researching Greek cuisine.


	9. Helping Sadik Heal Part II: The Date

"_Alright,_" Sadik thought to himself as he reviewed what he had prepared for his upcoming date. "_I think I have everything I need. Now all I need to do is wait for Hera to show up._" The Turkish boy felt a small smile slip onto his face as he thought of the night he had planned for him and his Greek boyfriend, Heracles. What was even better, Heracles only knew two things about the date. One: they were going to be meeting up at 3:45 at Sadik's house, and two: they would be heading to the beach. The rest was a secret to the other, and Sadik wouldn't have it any other way. He wanted to surprise, flatter, and make his boyfriend swoon with the care he put into these plans. . .presuming they went well, anyway. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Sadik beamed. "That must be Hera!" He cried to himself as he raced towards the door. At this time of day, Carlos normally would have gotten it, but apparently Carlos was out having dinner with this 'really hot French chick with the cutest pigtails'.

Sadik thought this was incredibly convenient, even though Carlos had taken the car, and inwardly blessed his luck as he opened the door for his precious Heracles. Heracles gave the Turk a small smile and kissed him on the cheek, blushing lightly afterwards. "So," Heracles started, his tone happy with a hint of nervousness. "you ready to go?"

"Yep, just need to grab one thing." Sadik nodded, going into the house to fetch the basket which contained everything he intended to impress Heracles with and came back quickly. Heracles took one look at it and quirked an eyebrow. "What's with the basket?" He asked suspiciously. The Turkish boy, however, just waved it off. "You'll see. Now come on, we're takin' the bus to the beach." And so Sadik joined Heracles outside, the two boys heading over to the bus stop.

The bus arrived within 3 minutes of their waiting, and the trip to the beach had a silent but sweet atmosphere. When they did finally arrive, Heracles found himself racing towards the glistening waves and hot sands, with Sadik walking behind him and chuckling at the Greek's energy. Heracles, when reaching the coast, with the water lapping at his toes, was forced to ignore his instincts of charging in and wait rather impatiently for his boyfriend. Sadik was not as ecstatic about the beach as Heracles was, and therefore took his time just looking around. "I'll just put down our stuff over there, okay?" The Turk called, pointing to the spot he was thinking of resting. "You go have fun and swim, or somethin'."

"Huh? You don't want to come in with me?" Heracles asked, placing a hand on his hip and making Sadik chuckle softly.

"Well, yes, but I need to set up first. I don't want to stall you, though, so I'll catch up in a bit." Heracles inhaled as if he was going to say something, but decided against it and begrudgingly nodded before finally entering the water. The Greek boy couldn't help the contented sigh that escaped his lips: the water felt so cool and refreshing. To him, there was nothing quite like the feeling, and continued to progress through, the water level rising as he went.

Sadik, meanwhile, had just finished up the needed preparations for their spot and was currently watching his boyfriend relax, sitting on the blanket he had pulled out as he did so. "_Heracles looks so content,_" He thought to himself as Heracles giggled from the water, which had now reached his stomach. "_it's kind of hard to believe. And here I thought that he'd be afraid of water or something, since he's so attached to cats._" Sadik took this time to lie down and close his eyes, enjoying the feeling of the sunrays against his body. Then, suddenly, he got an idea: a devious idea that made him re-open his eyes and smirk. He quickly stood, stretching out his arm and neck muscles briefly, before slinking into the water. "_Hera won't know what hit him!_" Miraculously, Sadik managed to walk soundlessly through the water, coming closer to Heracles as he did so. Sadik's heart beat faster as he came nearer and nearer, grin broadening with each step, until finally. . . .

Heracles let out a yelp as something grabbed onto his shoulders. He was, in truth, rather scared until he heard a chuckling in his ear. "S-Sadik!" The Greek shouted, a light blush now blossoming on his face. "You idiot! You scared me!"

"Sorry, kitten," Sadik laughed, gently kissing the top of Heracles' head. "but it was too good an opportunity to pass up." Heracles muttered something incomprehensible about his injured arm and immense pain should it happen again, but Sadik either couldn't hear it or decided to ignore it and he grabbed his boyfriend's hand with his own good hand. "Why don't we swim for a bit, eh?" The Turk asked, to which Heracles nodded. The two smiled at one another and proceeded to head deeper into the water.

Heracles and Sadik spent most of the day splashing each other and just having fun fooling around. Heracles was particularly feisty, usually tending to splash Sadik on the back, trying to get it up to his face, and attempting to tackle the other as often and successfully as he could. Sadik, being the taller of the two, had a clear shot of Heracles' torso and usually splashed that, but also had the bad habit of pouring water over the Greek's head. For two boys, this was a very time-consuming activity, and they could have spent a week doing it, at the very least. However, the Turk insisted that the two boys head back inland when the sun began to set.

He led his boyfriend back to the spot he had set up and began rummaging through the basket as Heracles sat down. Sadik pulled out two slices of watermelon, passing one down to Heracles, who smiled back at him. They continued their picnic having small discussions about themselves while watching the sunset and devouring the foods in the picnic basket, and Sadik couldn't help but notice he had never seen Hera look happier. Indeed, this was probably the nicest thing anyone had ever done for Heracles, and Sadik himself looked very content, as well, a constant smile on his face from the moment they sat down on the blankets. Before they knew it, it was time for them to head back onto the bus, but Heracles stopped Sadik as he was getting up to put everything back. "I want to thank you for the date, at least, a little." The Greek spoke with a hint of shyness as he pulled Sadik back down.

"A-Alright," Sadik slowly nodded with a small smile. "but ya don't need to. I mean, I did this for you so you could be happy. That's all the payment I could ask for." Heracles smiled back, gaining Sadik, and quickly darted forward to passionately connect their lips. Catching the other boy off guard and feeling his mouth open in surprise, he let his tongue slip in to roam the other's mouth. Sadik moaned, tugging Heracles closer and rubbing his own tongue against the invading one. This battle of dominance, to them, felt as if it lasted for ages, each letting their hands roam over each other. There was one point, even, where Sadik accidentally brushed a curl on the top of Heracles' head and he both heard and felt the boy moan loudly. The Turk made sure to brush this curl quite often afterwards, and the two didn't have a car in the world as sunset turned to twilight, and then to dusk.

The two boys ended up missing the last bus by 10 minutes, and therefore had to walk back home. "My mom's going to kill me." Heracles had muttered, causing Sadik to laugh and Heracles to give him a glare. Once he was finished laughing, Sadik spoke up. "Well," he began to speak. "if your folks are alright with it, you could stay at my place. Carlos is out, and I can imagine he's goin' to be out for a while."

"Y-You serious? I can?" Heracles asked, a beaming smile stretching out over his face.

"Of course! Mi casa es su casa, as the sayin' goes." Sadik nodded, giving Heracles a smile back. The now ecstatic Greek tackled Sadik into a hug, and the two boys continued to Sadik's home in a much better mood. When they finally reached the house and Sadik unlocked the door, Heracles bounded in, heading straight to the telephone. Sadik attempted to listen in, but was unsuccessful as the whole conversation was in Greek, a language which he couldn't understand a lick of. Finally, the Greek boy switched back to English to talk to his boyfriend. "They said it's alright!" Heracles cheerily confirmed as he put the telephone away. Sadik shot the boy a smile. "Excellent!" He exclaimed, looking forward to spending the night with the other. "Now, what about sleeping arrangements?"

". . .can I sleep with you?"

There was silence as the two faced each other, Sadik's face blossoming into a deep blush as he mentally registered what the other had said - and accidentally taking it into the perverted side of his subconscious - while Heracles looked upon his boyfriend curiously. As Heracles watched, though, what Sadik was thinking of seemed to click in the teenager's brain, and it made him flush furiously. "I didn't mean sleeping with you, moron!" Heracles shouted. "I meant cuddling! You pervert!"

"H-Hey, it was your fault!" Sadik shouted back defensively. "If you hadn't worded it like that-!" Heracles sighed and shook his head, gently massaging his temples. "Whatever," he finally responded. "let's just go to bed, alright?" Sadik nodded and the two headed upstairs, each getting ready for bed at their own pace.

Sadik loaned Heracles a pair of pyjamas to sleep in and resisted voicing his thoughts about how adorable Heracles looked in the slightly oversized clothes the boy had changed into. Instead, Sadik changed into his own pyjamas and shut off the light as the two climbed into Sadik's fortunately double-sized bed. Heracles immediately snuggled up to Sadik, wrapping his arms around the other's neck and burrowing his head in his collarbone. Sadik, in turn, settled to place his arms around Heracles' waist, pulling him closer in the process, as if to protect him from some evil, and nuzzled his head on top of the other's. "Good night." They whispered tenderly to each other, accompanied by soft declarations of love and light, romantic kisses. In the end, the two boys drifted off into a deep slumber in a position they wish they could always stay in: wrapped up in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I love that last line of the story. It's probably the best sentence I've ever written. XD Anyway, hello viewers! I understand it's been a while since my update, and I sincerely apologize. I also thank you for being so patient and waiting for it! Special thanks, as always, go out to my editor, doublequartereighthnote! She's a very good writer, whose stories you can find here: u2479925/

Reviews are my bread and butter,people,and I love receiving them!So please,feel free to send them to me!


End file.
